<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Were Wrong | oneshot by anneil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290520">We Were Wrong | oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil'>anneil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been fuck buddies for more than a year and they have been a great experience for each other but they've become curious lately. Curious about each other's tastes, likes and hates, their lifestyles. And when you do that you might fall deeply. That is the fall from which you can't get up easily later on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Were Wrong | oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't judge, I wrote this at 2am 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flowback to their 1st meeting*</p><p>Iwaizumi POV</p><p>"I see, someone got dumped." a male come up to me</p><p>"Not anything new. Dumping and being dumped." I sighed</p><p>"So it's all about the sex in the end, no feelings needed. I think we'll get along well" he smiled while he was taking a sip from his vodka</p><p>"Love. Such a stupid thing" </p><p>It was like that with me. I have never been in love, never felt it. My friends have had crushes and stuff but I never did. In the end I started hating it and constantly discriminating it. A man, a woman didn't matter. I sleep with everyone. Since they're all the same. Thirsty for some dick. </p><p>"I'm agreeing with you on that one." the male next to me nodded</p><p>"Anyways, you need something from me?" I finally faced him</p><p>He was handsome, his body proportion was also on place. </p><p>"Just a company" </p><p>I'm not stupid. I can feel he wanted to fuck. His eyes were literally inviting me to the bed. </p><p>"I'm Oikawa Tooru" he introduced himself </p><p>"Iwaizumi Hajime" </p><p>The next second I was found on the bed in some motel with him being all over me. Shit. I drank too much. </p><p>"Whatcha thinking?" Oikawa asked as he was kissing my neck causing me goosebumps</p><p>Shit, this man know what's he doing. I'm really turned on. </p><p>"You're good, man, but it's my turn now" grabbing his waist I turned him so now I was on top of him</p><p>Starting with a French kiss, our tongues entwining. Releasing from the kiss, I went to his chest kissing and licking it all the way to his stomach. He had abs. Unzipping his jeans, his bulge stood out trembling. Removing his pants his dick jumped out, licking the head i could hear his "mhmmm'' out of pleasure. I started lightly, putting only the head in my mouth and then slowly went deeper. But as Oikawa was becoming impatient he grabbed my head and pushed it making me fit his whole dick inside my mouth which caused me to choke a bit. But me being stubborn i showed no weakness. I sucked him the best i could and from his moans i could know that he was being satisfied.</p><p>None of us had lube in us so i started licking his ass hole and then i slowly put a finger inside and i could hear him groan.</p><p>"Don't smirk damn it" Oikawa complained</p><p>"Why? Will you fall in love with me?" i raised an eyebrow</p><p>"I don't fall in love, remember that" he paused and then added "Iwa-chan'' </p><p>"Don't call me that, it's embarassing"</p><p>"Put it in, Iwa-chan" he was calling for it</p><p>Grabbing his leg and putting it on my shoulder i moved closer to him. First i put the head only and not long after my whole  dick was inside him. I heard him scream since he didn't expect it. </p><p>"Aah you're rough"</p><p>He was breathing heavily as i slammed my dick inside harder every time. Skin to skin. He had body like no one else. </p><p>But I only fuck and go. That's it. </p><p>We fucked for 2 hours long before we exchanged number and went our separate ways. </p><p>Third person POV</p><p>It wasn't too long after that day, Oikawa called Iwaizumi with plans for them to meet up again. Oikawa had come up with a offer for them to be fuck buddies. They were free to have girlfriends(or boyfriends) and everything since their relationship was with no feelings mixed in it. Just their thirst for sex. Nothing less nothing more. </p><p>It's been like that for more than a year. At day they would meet other people, drink with them, have sex with them or maybe they would have just someone give a blow job to them. But at night, they would meet with each other and always try new things, toys, roleplays, kinks and what not. Basically, the night was theirs. Hajime's and Tooru's. </p><p>But lately they've both become more conscious of each other. Many 'what ifs' showed up in their heads. </p><p>"What if we were more than fuck buddies?" </p><p>Nobody said anything out loud though. Too prideful, too strict on each other. It was their fault. They could swear on their lifes that love didn't exist. They both were the playful type. In their vocabulary only fuck and go existed. Feelings were not needed. And now there was a change in their mindset? It isn't that easy. They can't go back on their words, and there's too much pride. And fear. </p><p>"What if he's not thinking the same as me?" </p><p>Aside pride, there was that too. </p><p>"What if it's not mutual?" </p><p>Thoughts like that rang in their heads.</p><p>It wasn't going to be that scary if they didn't have that one dialog few months ago . </p><p>*flashback*</p><p>They hadn't seen each other for few days and the second they saw each other they went off. </p><p>As Oikawa was leaving love bites all over Iwaizumi's body he spoke of something. </p><p>"Hey Iwa-chan, I'm starting to get curious about yo-" and he was cut off by Iwaizumi</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>*present day*</p><p>They met today too.</p><p>After they were done with their business, Oikawa was sitting on the bed taking a puff from his cigarette as he tried to sober up while Iwaizumi was lying down. </p><p>It was then when someone called Iwaizumi on the phone, he didn't answer, he just made that annoyed face which made Oikawa intrigued. </p><p>"Who was that?" He wanted to ask but  didn't, it wasn't his place to ask</p><p>"Sorry, I have to go" Iwaizumi said</p><p>"Oh, okay" </p><p>"Stay" was what Oikawa wanted to stay but even so he didn't, he didn't have the courage</p><p>*Next morning*</p><p>Oikawa POV</p><p>"You've been acting a little weird these days" </p><p>"Just shut up and suck it" he pushed the female's head </p><p>I wonder who called him yesterday. Did he found someone? </p><p>"Hey where are you going? You haven't cummed yet" the female was shocked when I rapidly stood up and started to get dressed up</p><p>Leaving the hotel I went to the bar where Iwaizumi usually is but I didn't find him even there. And I don't even know his address. We always met in hotels. </p><p>I don't want this anymore. We've known each for an year and 7 months but we know nothing about each other. Or am I just overthink it? Am I childish? Even though I'm adult? But no, knowing someone for more than a year and not knowing anything about that person expect their name and sexual desires is weird and wrong. </p><p>But no, we agreed upon this. And I even offered it. I was stupid back then I guess. </p><p>"You're here too?" a familiar voice reached out to me</p><p>"Oh Iwa-chan, it's you" </p><p>Here he is. </p><p>I need to speak up now, right? But I can't, I don't have the confidence. I need to tell him everything I've been thinking about these days but what would he say? Probably he wouldn't want to see me ever again. </p><p>"What's worrying you?" </p><p>"What do you mean? I'm not worried about anything" I laughed it off</p><p>Before he took a sip of his drink he glared at me suspiciously. </p><p>"Let's stop" I spurted out</p><p>"Hm?" he looked at me confused </p><p>"Let's stop doing this. The fuck buddies thing" </p><p>"Why?" he asked</p><p>"It's just lately I've been becoming curious about you and that's not supposed to happen if we're fuck buddies so I think it'll be better if we stopped before it became something bigger''</p><p>"Oikawa..."</p><p>"I'm not a person that changes opinions. I believe you're the same too. We went by the rule that feelings were not needed"</p><p>"I'm the same too. I scolded myself countless times but I couldn't help but get curious about you."</p><p>"You...." I did know if I was allowed to be happy about what he said</p><p>"Can't we try?" He looked at me intensely</p><p>"W-What?" I gasped </p><p>"To be more than fuck buddies?" </p><p>"But what would we be then?" </p><p>"A couple. Let's try dating."</p><p>"Iwaizumi...."</p><p>"You don't want to?" </p><p>"Let's date" </p><p>"Sure. Also.." </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"Call me Hajime from now on" </p><p>"Okay... Hajime" </p><p>"That's more like it, Tooru" </p><p>Third person POV</p><p>Both of them were clumsy about their dating life. It was always about the sex, but now when there are genuine feelings in the game, how are they going to take it? </p><p>A feeling they thought wasn't existing bloomed in their hearts. Now they just needed to develop it. </p><p>Now they went in dates too. Going to restaurants or to the amusement park. They would buy each other gifts. Or they would just have dinner at home, play games or just lie in bed together. </p><p>Tooru often showed off his nephew to Hajime, and Hajime was happy to see how he treasures his nephew so much. It also felt nice to him seeing how Tooru talked so excitingly about him. </p><p>Now they knew each other's hobbies, professions, favorite sport, favorite color, artist, number or even each other's favorite socks. </p><p>They also found out how they both played volleyball in their high school years. They found a lot of similarities and a lot of differences. </p><p>What they regret a lot was their previous life style. Sleeping with people that didn't matter just for pleasure. They realized what they did was wrong, and are now changing, changing together for better. </p><p>Now, after they've dated for half an year, when everything was quiet and they were looking at the moon and the stars they would often say:</p><p>"We were wrong. Love existed. " </p><p>_____________THE END___________</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>